


Doubt (Josh Dun/Reader Fic)

by hello_darkness



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Reader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_darkness/pseuds/hello_darkness
Summary: After a close call at a party 6 months ago, Josh catches you watching him onstage. Oops.





	Doubt (Josh Dun/Reader Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - your name  
> (Y/N/N) - your nickname

“My life would be so much easier if we could get a decent crew around here,”

You can hear the smile in the familiar voice without having to turn around.  You grin and pretend to continue setting up the speaker in front of you.

“If only I could get a decent band to work for,” you sigh, your smirk showing in your own voice.

You hear an exaggerated gasp and turn around to see Tyler, holding one hand to his heart; the other draped dramatically over his head.

On sight of your close friend you drop the charade and run across the stage towards him. He laughs when you throw your arms around his small frame and cuddle him.

“Tyler Joseph, how have you been?”

He’s still chuckling to himself and you grin up to him.

“Good, relaxed. Missing Jenna already,”

It’s the first day of Twenty One Pilot’s next tour. Everyone has been back preparing after a long break, and you were so excited to be back on the road. Plus, you’d just been given a promotion; meaning you had less heavy lifting and more telling people to do it for you. _And_ , now that you had more authority, you got to stand in the wings during the actual performances so you could make sure everything was running smoothly (or just watch the concert every night from a great seat – which was your plan). Although, your higher position meant this was your first day actually working hands on (you’d been in meetings and in back rooms helping with lighting and audio) so you hadn’t seen the guys yet.

“I’m sure Jenna would say the same about you,” you comment.

Tyler’s face makes the smallest of frowns, one you probably wouldn’t notice if you hadn’t known him as long as you.

“Yeah, we’re both still not very good at the goodbye thing,”

“I’m not sure you ever will be,” you reply, you touch his arm gently and he smiles. “But it’s only a few weeks until we’re in Ohio anyway. You can hold out till then, right?”

He smiles with his eyes and nods.

“Of course, especially with my other favourite girl here! Who is also newly promoted, if I heard correctly?” He leans forwards with his hands on his hips and the cheesiest of grins.

“I don’t doubt for a second that it something to do with you,”

You mimic him, putting your hands on your own hips.

He feigns insult, and lets out another exaggerated gasp. You try – and fail – not to laugh at him.

“As if I would ever use my position of power to do something like that,” he says, knitting his eyebrows and leaving his mouth agape with fake shock.

“No, I just suddenly get a call telling me I’ve been chosen to fill a very high up and very unnecessary position? Which happens to let me spend more time with…hmm,” you place your finger to your chin and pretend to concentrate. “Oh, right. You!”

You give him a light punch on the arm and he giggles.

“Alright, alright – you caught me. But it sucked knowing you were on tour with us and hardly ever seeing you,” he says. Your role on the last tour was basically helping with lighting and sometimes sound, so you were mainly out of the way. You had the skills and knowledge to do more, but there were no positions available higher up – until one was created for you.

Someone calls Tyler’s name in the distance – he’s late for something.

“Don’t think I was the only one that had something to do with it,” Tyler comments as he starts to back away. “I know a certain drummer with _bulging_ biceps,” – he holds his own arms out for emphasis – “who wouldn’t mind having a pretty girl watching him every night.”

His cheeks practically burst from the mischievous grin he gives you. You roll your eyes at him and place a hand to your chest.

“Be still my beating heart,” you say, your voice completely void of emotion.

He laughs one last time before completely disappearing and you get back to work on the sound systems from earlier, trying not to blush at the information he’s given you.

Tyler had always been the biggest advocate for you and Josh getting together. How amazing would that be – his two best friends… _together_! You always used to push the idea away and make a sarcastic comment, never considering actually liking Josh like that.

Until you did.

It wasn’t some slow burning crush that built up over the years like in rom coms, or in books. It was literally; you woke up one morning about a year ago and BAM!

You liked Josh.

A lot.

 _Like_ -

**A lot.**

And to be honest, it was shit. You’d managed easily to act the same around him – he was still the same Josh; still the same friend you’d had for years – but at the same time you always had a little pang in your chest every time you were with him. You’d only ever had one slip up, and that was because of vodka. The real issue was making sure your face didn’t go bright red every time Tyler made a comment about you two. Thank the lord you’d had years of practice rolling your eyes at them. If Tyler found out about your feelings then all hell would break loose – you know for a fact that Tyler would run to Josh immediately and then – _Oh Jesus_ – Josh would **know**. You’d probably die on the spot if Josh found out.

You sigh to yourself as you feel your cheeks heating up anyway, whether it was at Tyler’s comment or your own thoughts of the sunshine-haired boy; you don’t know. You duck your head to make sure the other crew members can’t see your flaring skin and hurriedly finish up what you’re doing so you can move along.

 

A few hours later everything’s set up and ready for sound check. There’s still a solid hour before the boys are due onstage, so you decide to go and find them. You somehow still haven’t seen Josh at all, meaning the last time you saw him was…well, that pre-for mentioned slip up?

 

That was the last time you’d seen Josh. You remember it _very_ clearly, despite the alcohol.

The record label execs had put on a party for the end of tour and everyone was there. You’d decided against your usual skinny jeans and band t-shirts in exchange for a dress (which was probably a little too tight, but _damn_ if you didn’t look good in it.) You danced with your friends, drank more than you usually do, and were having a really good time. You had noticed a few eyes on you when you were dancing, but you didn’t mind; it was only adding to your alcohol-fuelled confidence.

After a while you’d noticed that Josh was watching you from the bar, sipping on his own drink. He smiled at you and – _oh, fuck it_ – you winked at him, a smirk sitting lightly on your face. You noticed his eyes widen slightly and his face contorted in… interest? Confusion? _Disgust?_ Even if you were sober, you probably wouldn’t have known. You thought for a second, and then moved towards the exit of the room, and when you were at the door you braced yourself and turned around. Josh was still staring at you, his drink long forgotten on the bar. With a slight flick of your finger, you motioned for him to follow you. You stopped in one of the rooms just down the hall; it must have been some sort of dressing or waiting room.

Leaning slightly on the arm of one of the couches, you waited for Josh, listening to the slightly muffled music through the walls. Your new-found confidence faded when Josh walked in the door. He was silent, and – terrifyingly – you couldn’t read him at all. You stood up straight when he walked, very slowly, over towards you. Still not saying a word, he came to a halt in front of you. You both stood there for a moment, staring at each other, his breath on your face and your heart beating fast. You thought maybe, _maybe_ , this was actually going to happen – that it wasn’t all in your head. His hand was just about to reach for your waist, when none-other-than Tyler came crashing through the door – very loudly. You and Josh had jumped apart, giving each other a quick panicked look before realising that Tyler was now depositing every drink he’d had that night all over the floor. Somehow, you’d both managed to get Tyler outside and to the car, Josh jumping in beside him. After making sure Tyler was properly buckled in, you looked over at Josh.

“Good bye,” you said quietly.

“Good bye,” he said.

And that was it.

The car drove them back to their hotel, and you got a plane back home the next morning.

That was 6 months ago.

You’d thought about calling Josh to talk about it (practically every day since you’d been home), but you had rationalised that it was probably you making a big deal out of nothing. Although it was terrible not hearing from him for so long.

 

Shaking the memory from your thoughts, you knock on the door of the dressing room and let yourself in when you her a muffled “Open!”.

The TV’s on in the corner of the room and your heart practically stops when you see Josh lying across the couch with a controller in his hands. You breathe out and silently tell yourself to calm down, looking over to Tyler instead. He’s bopping his head along to a Kanye song you recognise, eating bowl of cereal.

“(Y/N)!” he calls out, or at least attempts to. The spoonful of food in his mouth stops it from even slightly resembling your name, and half of it falls out onto his lap in the process. He crinkles his nose in disgust and you snort.

The noise distracts Josh from his game and he almost falls off the couch when he sees you standing in the doorway. He thanks the heavens that you’re looking the other way, laughing at Tyler, and haven’t seen him nearly collapse at the sight of you. Tyler, on the other hand, very much notices and smirks to himself, despite the milk dribbling down his chin. Josh manages to wipe the panicked look off his face just as you turn back his way.

“Hey, Joshy,” you call. You surprise yourself by sounding calm; nonchalant, and flounce over to sit on the couch across from him.

“Uh-hi, (Y/N/N),” Josh stutters out. His heart is still swelling from you calling him ‘Joshy’, the way it always does. He is taken aback, and – to be honest – disappointed by how chilled you seem. Maybe all that avoiding you was for nothing.

You and Tyler immediately start chatting about everything and anything, the usual, and Josh takes the opportunity to get his heart rate back to normal. He eventually joins in the conversation – much to your joy – and even offers you a controller so you can ‘kick his ass’ (your words, not his) at Mario Kart.

When the boys eventually get called away for sound check you manage to give Josh a quick hug without either of you fainting, and then head off to your own little dressing room (another perc of being buds with the band – a dressing room when you’re not actually getting dressed for anything. It’s probably just to make sure there’s somewhere for you to go when you’re in the way).

 

Sound check goes off without a hitch and everything seems to be going incredibly smoothly for a first concert. Everyone's in a great mood because of it, and you are practically bouncing with excitement when the arena starts filling up with fans. The best part of your job – of course – is seeing Tyler and Josh perform, and you get to be closer than ever tonight.

When you’ve done basically everything you can to prepare and realise that you’re now just getting in everyone’s way (a small consequence from having a job that’s not _actually_ needed), you decide to go and wish some good luck.

As you’re closing in on the dressing room door (which is open this time), you’re surprised you can’t hear Josh hitting his drumsticks against basically everything in the room or Tyler running through his usual vocal exercises. Instead, you’re greeted by low, hushed whispers – which – you very quickly realise – are not meant to be echoing of the walls towards you.

You stop and assess the situation, deciding that you probably shouldn’t be listening and turn to walk away. You stop again when you recognise one of the whispers as your name. Frozen, your mind immediately starts going through the pros and cons of listening to whatever this conversation is, but you can’t stop yourself from picking up words every now and then.

“…I can’t believe…”

“…I’m not sure…not what I think…”

“…should’ve told me!”

“I know, but-”

The last sentence is cut off by the announcement overhead that Tyler and Josh are to start heading towards the stage.

You immediately unfreeze, adrenaline coursing through your body. You bolt around the corner you’d originally come from, and wait until you hear footsteps telling you that they’re leaving the dressing room.

Calmly, you walk around the corner again.

“Oh, guys! I just wanted to say good luck, you’re gonna be great,” you say, giving them your best smile.

Josh’s face is slightly flushed and Tyler is giving you a look that you can’t read.

“Is…everything alright?” You ask, unsure. _Oh no,_ you think, _they must have seen me_.

Tyler immediately smiles and returns back to his normal self.

“Oh, yeah! Just nerves.”

You breathe a sigh of relief. Josh is looking at the floor.

Tyler starts moving again, giving your arm a quick squeeze as they walk past.

“We’ll see you after the show, (Y/N). Maybe for a chat?” Tyler says, his face still all smiles.

“Yeah, sure!”

They finally walk out of view and you’re left alone in the hallway, thinking.

_A chat? What is going on?_

You realise after a while that you should probably go to your position, and jog off to go find your spot.

 

When they told you that you’d be sitting close to the stage, you didn’t realise they meant _this_ close. You’re literally just next to the wings, a few meters at most from the performance. It’s both a blessing and a curse that you’re on Josh’s side, giving you full access to stare at the drummer the entire show. You remember at some points of the night to actually do some work, and make sure everything is running smoothly.

At stage, you hear the crowd scream even louder than usual and look back up to see that Josh has taken his shirt off. His entire torso is covered in sweat and you feel a familiar heat course through your body. _God, he looks good_. You get very distracted enjoying the view.

He turns slightly, about three-quarters of the way into the show, to grab a drink from his water bottle and you absentmindedly bite your lip when you see his abs. You see he’s breathing heavily and even his biceps are covered in a thin sheen of sweat and –

**Oh.**

**No.**

He’s staring at you.

You feel your eyes go wide, and your teeth instantly let go of your lip.

He’s staring _directly_ at you.

Shit.

You try to read him but he’s doing that face again – the one from the party. The one you _can’t_ read. You almost die on the spot and you realise it probably is disgust. You sink in your sit and Josh, thankfully, has to turn around to continue. You, unfortunately, are forced to sit where you are for the rest of the concert.

Josh sends a few glances your way (which you _still_ can’t read) and you count the minutes it takes for you face to turn back to a normal colour. You concentrate very hard on your work so that the minute the concert ends you can leave immediately. You do exactly that – when you hear Tyler call out his final ‘Thank you!’ you’re gone, essentially sprinting down the hallways to your room. You sink into one of the couches, your head resting on the back of it; facing the ceiling, with your eyes closed and your hands hiding your face.

 

You’re still sitting like that when the door clicks open and shut five minutes later. You remove your hands from your face and see Josh standing in front of the closed door.

He’s still breathing hard from the show, still covered in sweat, and still very, very shirtless.

Slowly, you stand up, and try to think of something to say. Of course, you have nothing.

You stay like that, standing on opposite sides of the room staring at each other, for a few moments. Josh opens his mouth and looks like he’s about to say something and then decides against it. The eye contact eventually breaks when you look at the floor. You think maybe you should just apologise – you made him uncomfortable and now it’s awkward – but your mind goes blank when he takes a slow, tentative step in your direction.

When you look up again he’s staring you with those chocolate eyes, and he suddenly looks…determined? He walks again, this time faster, towards you. You’re frozen as Josh stops mere millimetres from you; you looking up to him and him looking down to you. You feel his breath on your face.

You feel a strong sense of de ja vu; this is just how it was at the party – but this time Josh doesn’t want to waste the opportunity. Your world slows when Josh leans down, shortening the gap between your faces, and his lips meet yours.

He’s gentle, and tentative. His hands rest on your waist and yours sit lightly on his chest. You only kiss for a short amount of time, but when he pulls away you’re already breathless.

For a moment, all you do is stare at each other. The silence in the room is somehow less heavy. Josh looks at you warily.

“(Y/N)…I…” He pulls back slightly as he stutters. Your hands are still on his chest and his are now barely touching your hips. You watch him silently and wait until the words start spilling out of him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was doing. It was just…when you were looking at me…”

His hands finally drop back to his sides and he breathes out. “I should have asked. I’m sorry,” he finishes.

It’s his turn to look at the ground, and you smile to yourself.

“Josh,” you say quietly, barely above a whisper.

You gently move your hands to his neck and tilt his head back up to you. The instant he makes eye contact again you kiss him.

He pulls you in, hands wrapping fully around your waist and you let yourself fall into him. The kiss deepens, and you feel his tongue against your lip asking for entrance. You let him in, lightly biting his bottom lip in the process. He lets out the smallest of groans and it’s the greatest sound you’ve ever heard.

You become braver, moving your hands across his bare chest – feeling every toned muscle. He’s like a work of art beneath your hands and you intend to find every detail. His own hands slide tentatively upwards and you press your body further into his, silently giving him permission.

He finds the hem of your shirt and trails is finger up to your bra, feeling the material and moving beneath it. You moan when he lightly grazes your nipple.

The sound of your voice drives him crazy, and he picks gently picks you up and moves you both so that you’re now sitting on the arm of the couch, with him standing in between your legs. He presses himself into you, now that you’re at his height, and you moan louder when you feel him through his and your jeans.

He slowly pulls away and lets his forehead rest on yours, his eyes are still closed and you’re both breathing heavily. You can feel his heart beating fast through his chest and you watch him open his eyes to take you in. His pupils are fully blown and his lips are kiss-swollen. He's beautiful. 

“You have no idea how much I want this,” he says.

He smiles when you gently kiss the top of his nose.

“Do you…do you want this?” He asks.

A worried frown appears on his face, but dissipates just as quickly when you nod you head.

His hands move, still underneath your shirt, and bring the material over your head. He smiles again as he drinks in the sight of you in just your bra.

His head moves further down, leaving kisses along you neck and your hands move to play with his hair. His lips move gently along your collarbone and chest, whispering sweet words that you can barely hear.

As he moves back up he presses his crotch against your core and his tongue enters deep into your mouth. You pull his hair and grind yourself against him at the same time and almost climax on the sound that leaves his mouth.

Ready for more, you push away slightly and a frown reappears on his face. You pull him to follow you as you circle the couch, he grins once again as you place him so that he’s lying face up on the couch and you can straddle him. 

His hands rest on your ass and you sit with your legs either side of him. You lean down to lightly kiss him once again, before making your way down his neck, lingering near a sensitive spot when you hear him try to fight back a whimper.

You grind against him again whilst kissing along his chest and he whispers your name. You leave marks against his skin all the way back up his jaw and pull away when you’re eye to eye. 

He watches you and hardens even more when you run your tongue along your lips. You move down his body, running your hands along his skin and you go. When you reach his jeans, you lean over and undo the button as you pull down the zipper with your teeth.

Josh’s breath hitches in his throat and you pull down his jeans and boxers together, releasing him. He watches you slowly slide your tongue along his shaft and kiss the head. He throws his head back and closes his eyes when you put your mouth over him, tongue swirling.

Slowly, at first, and then faster when his breathing becomes harder, you move your head up and down his length, every now and then pulling fully off and leaving small kisses along him. He moans your name loudly and you move your hand to slide up and down what you can’t fit in your mouth. He clenches, and suddenly you feel his hands lifting your head off of him. You look up at him, confused, and tilt your head slightly.

He has to wait a moment to stop breathing so hard so he can talk.

“Not yet,” he says, his thumbs rubbing your chin lightly and his hands hold your head up to face him. “I don’t want this to be over yet,”

You melt in his hands and he pulls you up once more to move himself on top of you. You lie beneath him and get a good look at his toned body.

“Shit, Josh,” you say, eyes still scoping his body. His face turns bright crimson and you laugh.

You lean up slightly to kiss him whilst you take off your bra. You pull away to discard the garment on the floor and Josh sees you fully topless.

“Oh,” he whispers as you lean back down, and this time you go red.

Josh wastes no time and dives right in to kiss along your breast. You groan his name as he takes a nipple in his mouth and bites lightly. One hand massages the breast he isn’t kissing as the other makes it way towards your jeans. He unbuttons them and his fingers press against your heat through your underwear, and you moan loudly and move your hands to his hair.

His fingers work slowly on you as he moves downwards, leaving kisses along your stomach before he pulls your pants fully off. He looks back up at you and you bite your lip and give his hair a little tug as he pulls off your last item of clothing.

His tongue is warm against you and you instantly buck your hips when you feel it. He lets it move slowly, dancing around your upper thighs and lips before hitting your sweet spot. You’re a moaning mess when he presses one, and then two fingers into you, lightly pumping and curling them.

You continue to buck your hips against his mouth as his tongue moves deeper and you feel a familiar sensation swirling in your stomach, moving downwards. You pull Josh’s hair in your fingers and he groans into your heat and you almost release.

Before he can get any further, you pull him away by the hair thats still in your hands, and move his face back up so you can kiss him deeply. You pull away quickly and look him in the eye.

“Josh,” your voice is hoarse and he thinks it’s sexy as hell. “Fuck me.”

His lips crash against your as he moves his hips to line up with you. You feel him press against your entrance and you both moan as he pushes fully. He waits for a moment, feeling you around him and letting you adjust. He kisses along you neck and you whisper a small ‘okay’ so he knows to start. 

He moves back and forth at a torturingly slow pace, and you watch him writhe in pleasure as he feels how tight you are.

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he moans, “You feel so good.”

He gradually picks up the pace and you kiss him deeply and he starts to pump you harder. You start moaning into the kiss as he goes deeper and suddenly you call out his name as he finds your sweet spot.

“Oh God, Josh, faster,” you groan.

Encouraged, Josh moves even faster, and you hear the sound of his skin slapping against yours. You feel the swirling in your stomach peaking, and you whimper lightly as you start to climax. Josh reaches his own climax as you tighten around him and he calls out your name loudly. He pushes into you hard as he peaks and it’s enough to send you over edge; pleasure surrounding you both.

He collapses onto you. You rest your arms around his shoulders as he breathes into your neck. After a short time, he pulls out of you and you shuffle on the couch so that he can wrap is arms around you. You wait until your breathing has regulated to look up at him.

“Hi,” you whisper to him.

“Hi,” he smiles back.

You lay like that for a few minutes - until you remember that the door’s unlocked and it’s more than probable that someone outside could’ve heard.

Josh frowns when you pull away and sit up, and his heart sinks a little when you pull your t-shirt on. He leans up to put his boxers back on.

“That was a bad idea,” you comment as you’re pulling your underwear back on. “We should’ve locked the door. We should also check that no one was in the hallway to hear that. I mean anyone could’ve-”

You stop chatting when you turn back around and see Josh (now wearing his boxers) moping on the couch.

“Josh?”

He makes eye contact but quickly looks away when he gets up to grab the rest of his clothes.

“You’re right, this was probably a stupid idea,” he says, whilst he’s holding his pile in his hands. He doesn’t look at you.

“Josh, that’s not what I meant,” you start. He’s muttering to himself and he unsuccessfully tries to pull his leg through his skinny jeans.

“Shit!” he yells. He throws his pants to the ground in defeat.

You're taken aback by his sudden shift in mood and he lets out a small “sorry” when he sees you standing in front of him with your mouth slightly open.

“Josh,” you say again, stepping forward to take his face in your hands. “Josh, that was not what I meant.”

He looks up at you, concern still etched on his face.

“This-” you motion towards the couch “-was not a bad idea. I meant leaving the door unlocked.” You give him a small smile.

“Oh...Really?” he asks, but he’s already smiling again.

You slide your arms around his torso and he holds you. He’s warm and you feel so comfortable against him.

“I mean,” you mumble into his chest, “It probably would’ve been a good idea to have a date first, but I guess it’s a bit late for that.”

“A date?” He pulls away slightly to look at you.

“I mean…if you want?” you ask and bite your lip.

He’s about to nod his head when a voice yells through the door.

“Say yes!”

You and Josh look at each other in shock and yell at the same time:

“TYLER!”

His small frame leans in the doorway and you see him grinning from ear to ear.

“This is not quite what I meant when I said we needed to chat,” he says, swinging himself back and forth on the door.

Your lean your head forward onto Josh’s chest and laugh.

“Can we finish this discussion later?” Josh asks, and you can hear the humour in his voice.

“Okay, lovebirds. I’ll see you both later,” Tyler gives a small wave as he moves out of the doorway again, yelling as the door clicks shut once again. “By the way, Josh, I was right!”

You’re still laughing when you look back up at Josh.

“He was right?” you prod.

“Right about you,” Josh replies, “Liking me back,”

“Ah,” you mutter, “Well that’s definitely true.”

He smiles and holds you a little bit tighter. Your head leans forward again and his chin rests on the top of it.

“I wasn’t sure,” Josh ponders. You feel the vibration of his voice down his neck as he talks. “After the party… I thought maybe I scared you off.”

“No, not at all.”

He runs his fingers through your hair and you smile at the gentle touch.

“So,” he says, “...about that date?”

Somehow, you smile even wider.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Still pretty new to this so feel free to give me words of advice or any requests. Also not a big fan of re-reading my smut scenes so let me know if there's a typo! xx


End file.
